Nagi's Illness
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: When Nagi becomes deathly ill Rima must find the courage to confess her feelings and the strength to face a horrible outcome. Will Rima be able to confess her true feelings? Will she be able to tell him in time? Finsihed version Nagi's Illness Rewritten!
1. Christmas Break

It was almost winter and the air was quickly becoming chilly. The students of Seiyo Academy were excited for Christmas break that started next week. Nagi was walking in through the front gates of Seiyo and was heading towards the front entrance when he was stopped by a group of girls giggling over something.

"Hi Nagihiko what are you doing for Christmas break?" they squealed.

"Huh, Christmas break?" Nagi said, oh yeah that starts next Monday. "Probably not a whole lot."

"Oh." they said looking excited. "You could hang out with us."

"Huh?" Nagi said, uhhh, great better think quickly. "Well maybe I'll see you around, I need to go I have to meet up the other guardians. See ya."

Nagihiko ran of quickly before they could say anything quickly looking around for one of the guardians. He spotted Rima picking up some papers by the stairs and went over to her.

"Hey Rima." he said as friendly as he could. The beautiful golden eyed girl glanced at him and looked away. He wasn't sure what he did to get on her bad side but he some how managed it and there was no getting out of it. He grimaced and bent down helping her pick up the papers. "What are these for?"

"Tadase asked me to take them to the office and give them to the principle." she said taking the ones he was holding and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll go with you." he said. "I'll carry those if you want."

"I can manage pretty boy." she hissed. "I don't _**want your help**_."

Nagi flinched back and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright suit yourself." He backed away and walked into the school heading for his first class. Math. He didn't like math but he didn't find it hard. He walked into his classroom and walked to the back of the room to his seat and stared out the window.

"Hi Nagi." a familiar voice said. He looked up to see his pink haired friend smiling at him.

"Hey Amu." Nagi said smiling. "Ready for spring break."

She shrugged. "I guess, Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia sure are." she paused as if in thought before continuing. "But that's probably because they think that'll give them a break from egg chasing."

Nagi laughed. "Same with Rhythm and Tamari, they're ready for a break."

"Yeah, but Tadase says it'll probably get worse especially around Christams Day and all." Amu sighed. "A nice day off once and a will _**would**_ be nice."

"I have to agree with Tadase." Nagi said. "It will get worse around Christmas but a day off would be nice."

"Yeah." she said sounding far off. "Well see ya after school."

She walked away to her seat just as the teacher came in and took the class attendance. And started class, all they were doing this week was review. He sighed and went back to staring out the window.

After school had ended Nagi prepared to go home. He stood up and swayed back and fell back down in his chair. He shook his head and mo aned.

"Nagi?" Rhythm asked in concern. "What's wrong."

"Nothing, I just got dizzy it's nothing." He stood back up and felt fine. "Come on we need to hurry or else Mom will be mad again."

Naig hurried out the door and broke into a run to get home on time. His mom was an easy person to get along with as long as you were home on time.

"Hurry up you two." Nagi called. "If I'm late I can't blame you seeing as my mother can't even see you."

_

* * *

Me: Ok so this is my first actual story so please tell me what I can do to make this good. Hopefully the next chapters will be better. I didn't exactly have the first chapters planned just what happens later on in the story which hopefully you will all love. And yes this is a RimaXNagihiko pairing. (It'll become more pronounced later on.)_


	2. Nagi's Dance Mishap

_Me: Ok so here is the second chapter. Like always tell me what you think._

_Me: One more thing. I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters in it they belong to their respectable owners I'm just a fan who enjoys writing fanfics._

* * *

By the time Nagi got to his house he was completely out of breath and his knees were shaking. But at least he was on time. He opened the door and slipped his shoes off. He headed to the kitchen and laid his stuff in the chair and grabbed a cup of water leaning against the counter. He hurried the open then shut again.

"Nagihiko are you home?" he heard his mom yell.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen." he replied.

She entered the kitchen and looked over him and walked over and felt his forehead. "Are you not feeling well or something." she asked. "Your forehead is all hot and you're flushed."

"I ran all the way here so I wouldn't be late." he replied and added quickly when she gave him a disbelieving look. "I feel fine."

"Alright well catch your breath we'll begin in two minuets." she said walking out of the kitchen and into the dance studio.

Nagi sighed and pulled a pink ribbon out of his book bag. Ever since he got back from America he had carried it around just in case Amu ever wanted to see her friend again. Though she knew that Nadeshiko and him were one she sometimes wanted to see his Nadeshiko personality. Not that he had any complaints unless Rima was around then he had a complaint. Rima still isn't happy that he had lied to Amu about who Nadeshiko really was.

Rima… why did he always think about her. She was nothing more than a brat. She was always clinging to Amu and she got real annoying real fast. And all she did was cause problems for him. Nagi put his head in his hands rubbing his temple. Just thinking about her gave him headaches.

"Nagi?" Temari asked. "Are you sure you're feeling alright."

"Yeah come on lets go." he said pulling his hair up and his voice becoming high and feminine and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the dance studio. He took of his uniform jacket and sat it on the table. And walked over to his mother.

"Nadeshiko?" she asked looking at her.

"Yes mother." he/she said. "I missed last practice so I didn't want to waste time changing."

"Fine." she said. "But that's only for today from now on you change into your kimono understood?"

"Yes mother." Nadeshiko said dipping her head. Her mother turned on the slow song that they use as warm up. She/he would dance will stretching making sure that everything looked graceful and that the timeing was always right. Everything started out all right until Nadeshiko lept stretching her legs and landed on her left. It twisted and she stumbled barely managing to catch herself.

She heard the music stop. She stood took a deep breath then went into her first pose rasing her arms and lifting her leg making it a perfect angle and held it till her mother started the music over again. They kept at this for awhile until her mother told her to take a break while she went to get some water. Nagi went over to the chair and picked up his phone. He had text message from Rima Matsuri. He opened the text message and read:

_Nagihiko:_

_ Where are you? We had a meeting remember? About the X eggs, ring any bells? Geez I can't believe you forgot can't you do anything right? Or are you just this dumb. You said you were coming was that a lie like everything else? Geez you can't do anything you dumb cross-dressing liar._

_ -Rima M.-_

Nagi stared at the text opened mouthed. Liar? Cross-dresser? The clicked ok and began to reply:

_Rima:_

_ I'm at home with my mother playing dress up. Geez yourself, I told you all that I couldn't come today because of dance practice. And don't call me a liar. I already apologized and admitted I was Nadeshiko. And I'm not dumb the only dumb one here is you. I don't what exactly your problem is with me but I'd appreciate it if you would knock it of already. I'm sorry I can't always please you._

_ -Nagihiko-_

_ Nagi _sent the text. He was furious, how could she call him a liar. Yeah maybe it was true but he had a good reason. At least he thought it was a good. Yeah he was a cross-dresser but that wasn't his choice it was a family tradition that he had no choice but to participate in.

He snapped his phone shut and walked back to the middle of the floor sitting cross legged. His head was pounding and his heart was beating fast without any sign of slowing down. He laid himself down on the floor and closed his eyes. Thinking of nothing.

"Nadeshiko are you alright?" a voice said somewhere above him. A cool head pressed itself against his hot, feverish head. "You're burning up… Nagihiko wake up. Come on sit up and tell me how you feel. Nagihiko?"

That's not right I thought, I'm not Nagihiko, I'm Nadeshiko." I thought what's going on. I tried to lift my arm but I couldn't. And I couldn't open my eyes. My body was heavy and my eyelids weren't about to open. I must just be tired, I told myself, yeas just tired.

The last thing I heard were two small voice echoing my name as I slipped into a suffocating darkness. My heartbeat was slowing down and everything started feeling as if it was made of air.

"Nagihiko!" a voice cried in sadness. "Please don't leave me again."

* * *

_Me: Ok so here is the second chapter. Like I promised it's longer than the first. Anyways hopefully it'll get better and longer. Like I said I had the plot down but not the first few chapters leading up to it. Enjoy and review._


	3. The Visit

_Me: hey I would have had this up awhile ago but we had a tornado touchdown when I had study hall so yeah I never got to finish it and I had some good ones going to. So here is what I have._

* * *

Nagi felt something cool and wet against his forehead. He was lying on something soft and something was pressing down on him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in his room, his mother was placing a cool wet towel on his forehead. He had tons of blankets piled on top of him.

"How are you feeling?" his mother asked, watching him through worried eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I feel fine now." he said. "What happened?"

"You collapsed on the floor." his mother said smoothing out his hair. "You're running a really high fever. I called the school and told them you were sick."

"Wait how long have I been asleep?" he asked sitting up. He became dizzy but he shook his head and looked at his mom.

"Well it's 2:30 now so about 23 hours." she said counting the hours. "You came to every now and then but not for very long."

"But…but." Nagi couldn't think. What was he complaining about? He didn't like school. And he wouldn't get far behind for missing one day. And he could call his friends to see what he missed. "Ok." he said lying down.

"Call me if you need anything." she said opening the door.

"Kay." he said as he suddenly remembered. "Hey, Mom, who screamed?"

She looked at him confused. "No one screamed Nagi." she replied. "You were probably imagining things."

"Yeah probably." Nagi said. As soon as she shut the door he turned to Rhythm and Temari who were hovering by his head. "Did one of you scream?"

"None of us screamed." Temari whispered.

"Someone screamed." Nagi said. "She asked me not to leave her again."

"No one said anything man." Rhythm said. "Get some sleep."

Nagi laid back closing his eyes. He knew he had heard the girl's voice but couldn't put a name to it. _"Oh well."_ he thought. _"It doesn't matter."_

"When do you think he'll wake up?" a voice said somewhere above me.

"How dare he sleep in the presence of his king!" an outraged voice said. Nagi groaned, that was Kiseki's voice.

"Calm down Kiseki." came Tadase's voice. "He's sick."

"I'm not sick." Nagi said his voice dry. He sat up and looked at them. Amu was sitting on the side of his bed with all the guardian characters around her head. (A/N Kusu Kusu, Ran, Dia, Miki, Sue, and Kiseki) Great Rima was here as well. He looked towards the door, Tadase was standing there with Rima next to him. She looked away the moment their eyes meet. Nagi glared at her before turning his attention to Amu who was speaking to him.

"Are you feeling any better Nagi?" she asked placing her hand against his forehead. It was cold and felt good against his hot forehead. He leaned away and smiled.

"Yeah." he laughed. "I'm fine. I guess I just refused to wake up this morning."

"It's not funny Nagi." Amu scowled. "Your mom said you had a very high fever and collapsed on the floor."

"She was worried about you all day." Tadase said. He turned his head to the side before continuing. "You still don't look to well what exactly happened?"

Nagi sighed. Amu worried about everyone easily. He saw Rima out of the corner of his eye watching him. "I ran home and started my dance practice _**like I told you guys**_. Well I kept messing up and took a break. Answered a text message and then that's all I remember."

"That's all nothing else." Tadase pressed. Nagi narrowed his eyes what else where they talking about.

"Yeah other then I had a hallucination that's it." Nagi said. "And even then it wasn't anything. Just someone screaming,"

"Just, someone screaming?" Amu said. "But who screamed?"

"No one, that's why it's called a hallucination." Nagi replied.

"So you went crazy before fainting?" Rima said. "Anything else you want to tell us?"

"If you didn't want to hear why did you ask?" he snapped at her.

Amu stood up suddenly and grabbed Tadase's hand. "We'll go get you something to drink." And they left before either one of them could protest the guardian character following them.

"Great." mumbled Nagi. "Leave me with the psychotic clown."

"What!" Rima yelled. Nagi clutched his head; it began pounding the moment she yelled. He let out a moan and put his head on his knees. "Nagi!" Rima gasped. He felt warm hands on his shoulders and pressure on the bed next to him. "Nagi what's wrong?"

"Quite yelling." he snapped.

There was a pause before she answered. "Sorry." she whispered. "I won't yell, please don't be mad."

Nagi looked up and faced her. Their faces were only inches apart. He blushed but didn't move back. Rima was staring at him her eyes wide. Nagi noticed that her eyes were a beautiful amber color and that strands of her hair had fallen in front of her eyes. Her face was smooth and pale, her breath was warm as she breathed out. Her fingers were small but strong where they laid against his skin. (A/N he's were a black tank top and jeans.) His heart began pounding widely in his chest. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them. She was staring at him her eyes betraying the confusion in her face. He raised a hand to the side of her face and leaned closer feeling her breath on his lips warm and sweet.

_

* * *

Me: Hi, hows the third chapter. Personally I like the ending. What will happen. Will they kiss? Will they not? Let me know what you think._


	4. Blood

_Me: Ok so have you have had one of those days were the previous day was awesome and then the next was just horrible and you couldn't wait for it to end. Yeah well today is one of those days so this isn't going to be a very happy chapter but then again this chapter will begin to lead up to the climax of the story._

_ Me: I own nothing, the characters belong to their rightful owner. Please enjoy the next chapter of the story._

_

* * *

Flashback:_

_ He closed his eyes briefly before opening them. She was staring at him her eyes betraying the confusion in her face. He raised a hand to the side of her face and leaned closer feeling her breath on his lips warm and sweet._

* * *

Nagi leaned foreword. Then he stopped and backed away. _"What the heck?"_ he thought.

"Nagi…" she said, her voice soft. "What…?"

"Idiot." Nagi smirked. "I almost kissed you."

Rima moved one of her hands to her mouth. She frowned and her eyes grew cold. "Don't kiss me, don't you ever kiss me if I don't want you too."

Nagi rolled his eyes. "I didn't kiss you and you didn't seem to mind the fact that I was about to."

"I didn't want you to kiss me." she said her voice rising.

"Then why didn't you pull away?" he said angrily. "If you didn't want me to _**try to kiss you, you **_should've pulled away or said something."

"And you shouldn't have tried to kiss me." she shrieked.

And that was all it took. Nagi's head felt like it was on fire and throbbing. He began coughing feeling something clogging his throat and the left side of his chest felt like he was being stabbed. He fell foreword into Rima's lap. Something warm and wet went into the hand he was using to cover his mouth. He opened his eyes, something red was in his hand. Blood!

He was coughing up blood. He tried to say something but all he could do was cough up more blood. He grabbed Rima's arm with his other hand. She was shaking saying his name.

"Rima…" Nagi coughed. "Mom…." he started seeing dots and couldn't finish. Nagi heard Rima yell for his mom. But her voice was becoming faint and faraway. He slumped against her. She was the only source of warmth for him as he became cold and bodiless.

He barely remember sirens in the distance but he does remember hearing people saying his name and asking him to do something. But he couldn't understand just what they were saying. He felt something prick his hand and then nothing.

When he next came to he could hear something beeping, it was starting to annoy him but he couldn't say anything. He turned his head towards the sound of the beeping. But something refrained him. It started becoming hard to breath. There was something attached to his face. He moved his hand before something grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and tried to jerk his hand away.

"Nagihiko calm down." his mother said leaning foreword stroking his hair. "It's alright. Here let me take this off you." she took of something plastic from his face and set down on the table beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Nagi looked around the room. The walls were whitewashed with a rocking chair and couch on one side of the room. He was in the hospital; his heart started beating faster as did the beeping sound. He looked over to the people beside his mom. Rima was standing next to Amu, Tadase, and Kukai. They were all watching me.

He started shaking. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home. He wanted to know what was happening why was he coughing up blood. Why was he sick?

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice shaking. "What's wrong with me?"

"There's nopthing wrong with you." his mom said trying to sound reassuring. "You're just sick your fine."

"Fine." he said his voice rising. "Fine, I was coughing up blood."

"You're fine Nagi." she said sitting on his bed. "The doctors said you'll be just fine."

"They said that about dad and he died." he said tears coming to his eyes. He didn't feel embarrassed; he was too tired and scared to. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die baby." she said. "This is nothing like what your dad had."

"I was coughing up blood." he said shaking, remembering how he was being held by Rima coughing up blood into his hands. He looked at Rima. She was so pale and so small looking. Amu wasn't looking much better, she had her arms crossed was bitting her bottom lip. She looked on the verge of tears, Tadase and Kukai looked at each other both of their eyes betraying their fears.

"Listen," his mom said taking his face in her hands. "The reason you were coughing up blood is because your long on the left side collapsed. It caused you to cough up blood and the reason your head was hurting was because you weren't getting enough blood to your brain. Ok but now your lung is back to normal ok?"

He nodded and she moved back to the chair that she had moved beside the bed. She stood and stretched. "You'll be ok Nagi."

He looked away and wiped his eyes. He didn't want to here any of that. No one could prove that he was going to be ok. Ever since his dad died he hated the hospitals more than ever. He did everything that was possible to stay out of them. They brought nothing but misfortune. Their halls were filled with nothing but sickness and death.

Nagi laid down and fell asleep. He was tired and he didn't want to hear that annoying beeping anymore. Before he feel asleep he heard the scream at him again. Begging him not to leave him only he heard it differently this time.

"Please." she screamed. "Please you can't die. Don't leave me alone like this please come back."

* * *

_Me: Ok so here is the 4th chapter. I know it's not all that good but I'm trying. Today was a real bad day. Tell me what you think. I might redo this chapter. I like the beginning of it but that's about it. Tell me what you think I should do. Please review._


	5. The Nightmare

_Me: Ok sorry about all the miss-spellings and the shortness of the last chapter but I only had an hour to do it with no idea how to start it. Hopefully this one will be better. If you have any ideas for the story let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in or if there is something you want in it._

_Me: Once again I own nothing I'm just a fan with no life. LOL! Enjoy._

* * *

In the middle of the night Nagi woke up his chest was hurting and he began coughing. Thankfully he didn't cough up any blood. He looked around the room, his mother was asleep on the couch and Rhythm and Temari were sleeping at the bottom of the bed next to his legs. He yawned and stretched. He didn't feel tired anymore but he was hungry. As he sat up he winded up waking Temari and Rhythm. The floated up towards his head. They both seemed relieved that he was awake.

"How are feeling Nagi?" Temari asked. "Any better?"

"Loads." Nagi whispered smiling. "How long has Mom been out?"

"Only for a few hours." Rhythm said. "You kept coughing and turning. She didn't fall asleep until the doctors gave you medicine to help with the coughing."

"Poor Mom." he said. "Did the doctors say anything about me"

"Not really." Rhythm replied. "All they pretty much did was poke you and check your…"

"Vital signs I believe they said." Temari finished for him. "But they did say you would have to stay for awhile."

Nagi sighed. "How long is awhile."

"Till they see fit." the both said together shrugging their shoulders.

"Go figure." Nagi said stretching again. He looked down remembering the look Rima was giving him before she left. "Hey, do you guys think Rima is mad at me?"

"I don't think." Temari said. "Her feelings were all jumbled and confusing."

"You like to make things difficult don't you?" Rhythm said giving her a long look. "She was mostly worried that _**you**_ would be mad at _**her**_."

"Why would I be mad at her?" Nagi said resting his head on his knees. "It's not her fault I'm sick."

Rhythm shrugged. "We can really only tell the persons feeling that bore us but if another's feelings are strong enough he will be able to pick up on theirs as well."

Nagi sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm not mad at her. I mad her mad and she screamed. My head immediately felt like it was about to explode. How was she to know that is would make me start coughing up blood?"

"Nagi it's no ones fault." Temari said. "You're sick that can't be helped. Rima's just worried about you."

"Well I don't need her to be." he said angrily. "She never cared before she shouldn't now."

"Nagi." Temari said shocked by his tone. "Rima's a friend of yours of course she cares."

"She's Amu's friend." Nagi said. "Not mine, she doesn't mean anything to me. And it is her fault I'm here, I told her not to yell and she did."

"That's enough Nagi." Temari scolded. "You shouldn't say that stuff. Rima is our friend. Just because you don't always see eye to eye does not mean she isn't your friend. She is worried for you. She's scared that you're going to get worse. So don't say you don't care."

Nagi barred is head. Why would Rima care about him? All she did was complain about him and try to make things hard for him. She always called him a liar and a cross-dresser. Why should he believe that she cared whether he was sick or not. Didn't she know what she did to him? Would she even want to know?

Naig didn't care. If she didn't care about him why should he have to care about her? For the second time his tears betrayed him. He didn't love her and she didn't love him. That's the way it was and that's the way it would stay. She would never love him only hate him.

Nagi shook his head. Why did he care? So what if he had almost kissed her. Even if he did kiss her she would only hate him more. The golden haired girl was temperamental and was only friends with Amu. She put up with him only because he was part of the guardians.

"Nagi," Rhythm started. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine." he muttered lying back down. "Night."

"Nagi." Temari whispered. She wanted to say something but decided better.

Nagi laid there. Did he really hate Rima? Or was it the opposite. Did he like her? Or was something stronger than that. His eyes widened in the dark. He couldn't possible lover her. She hated him, why would he love someone like her? But whenever she was around he couldn't take his eyes off her. And whenever she was in trouble he would always jump in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt.

And he always defended her at school taking the blame. His eyes widened even more and held his breath. He _**did**_ love her. He shook his head his heart thumping widely in his chest. What did he do now? The fact that he loved her scared him. But also gave him a feeling he was not used to. He didn't want to love anyone, it never lasted.

"I don't love her." Nagi whispered to himself. "I can't love her, love doesn't exist, it's not real." but no matter how many times he told himself that he didn't believe it. He knew deep down that he did love her. There was no way he couldn't love her. He was always worried when she didn't show up for school and mad when boys flirted with her or tried to make her cry.

She infuriated him easily. Was that because he loved her? He must love her even if it was only a little since he almost kissed her. He still wants to kiss her. Why did he stop? Was it because he knew he would just make her mad? Or was it because he was afraid that she would feel the same or was it because he was afraid she would push him away? Nagi fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming an unusual dream.

_

* * *

Dream:_

_ Nagi stood on a beach alone. He looked around wondering where he was. He turned around and saw a man standing behind him. He was farway and Nagi couldn't make out his features but Nagi knew he had seen that man somewhere before. Nagi stumbled foreward going to him wondering who he was. But when he got so close the man turned and started walking away towards a blinding light._

_ Then it struck him and he yelled out. "DAD! WAIT, DAD PLEASE WAIT."_

_ The man didn't listen to him or he could not hear him either way he kept walking not looking behind him. Nagi's dad walked into the light. Nagi burst into a run following him into the light but once he was through was in complete darkness. He looked around seeing a light in the distance. The figure of a girl was standing there watching him it looked oddly like:_

_ "Rima?" Nagi whispered. "Rima why are you here?"_

_ "Do you hate me?" she asked her voice echoing through the darkness._

_ "What?" Nagi asked. Why would she ask that._

_ "Do you hate me?" she repeated._

_ "No." Nagi said truthfully._

_ "Do you love me?" she asked stepping towards him._

_ "R-Rima, what-what do you want?" Nagi said trying to move but couldn't, he was frozen. She stepped up to him and wrapped her hands around his neck._

_ "Do you love me?" she asked again tightening her grip. "I don't love you, I hate you. Love does not exist, it never did and it never will not for you anyways. You're going to die. You're going to die very soon."_

_ She disappered and Nagi was left alone in the dark. Tears were rolling down his face along with sweat. He was trembling and he felt coldness sweeping through him. He was going to die? When? He didn't want to die._

_ "Nagi…" a female voice came the one that he had been hearing since he became sick. "You can't die."_

_ "Why?" he asked._

_ "Because I need you." she said. "I need you to live."_

_ "Who are you." he asked but she was over and the dream had ended. He felt himself in the hospital bed. He fell back asleep and dreamed no more._

_

* * *

Me: Ok so here is the 5th chapter. It's longer than the others. Tell me what you think. And like I said if you have any suggestions let me know. As long as they aren't about me not writing. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad my first story is going so well.  
_


	6. Rima part 1

Rima kicked a rock across the walk path. It was 4:30 and she was in the park with Kusukusu. Kusukusu was doing silly faces and cartwheels through the air. They were hunting for x-eggs and this time she was alone. Usually the pairs went like this: Amu and Tadase, Yaya and Kairi, Kukai and Utau, Nagihiko and I and then Ikuto worked only or stalking Amu and Tadase which ever one he felt like doing for the day.

"Stupid unreliable cross-dressing idiot." she muttered looking around.

Rima." Kusukusu said. "What's wrong?"

"Since that idiot went and got sick I have to do this alone." Rima complained.

"I offered to go with you." a voice came above her. She looked up into the tree next to her. Ikuto was sitting there with his tail swinging back and forth and his ears tilted foreward.

"What do you want?" Rima said backing away from the tree as he jumped down.

"To see if you found any." he replied leaning down to look at her. "You sure a are shrimp."

"Shut up and go away." Rima said walking away from him.

"Ya know." he said walking along beside her. "It's not Nagihiko wanted to get sick and land up in the hospital."

"I know." she said.

_Me: ok yeah it's short and I promise I will fix it but I'm more busy than I thought but I will go back and rewrite this the moment I can sorry, sorry, sorry but I am back I just have to find the time again to do this sorry. Please keep checking I'll do my best to update everyday._


	7. The Kiss

_Me: Ok so picking up from where we left off. Sorry about the wait I've been so busy and then I became sick… again._

* * *

"Then why are you mad?" Ikuto asked smirking. "You don't have feelings for him do you?"

"Of course not!" Rima yelled. "He's an idiot and he's a cross-dresser and he's never there when you need him."

"He's not?" Ikuto asked looking at her. "Well we covered this area mine as well go home nothing's happening. Later." he waved as he bounded off. Rima watched him jump away.

"What would he know?" she asked Kusukusu. He wasn't there when Nagihiko continued to pretend him and Nadeshiko were two different people. Or when he tried to kiss me, Ikuto didn't see that either. And he isn't there when you need him.

"Rima?" Kusukusu whispered.

She ignored her. She was still mad at Nagihiko. He is so completely useless. He's never around when he's wanted and always around when he's unwanted. She absolutely hated him. He was a liar and he believed that there was a solution to everything. Rima was so involved in her thoughts she never relized where her feet where taking her. When she rounded the corner she was standing in front of the hospital.

"What?" she said turning around. She sighed. This was the hospital Nagi was staying at. Well duh it was the only hospital. She walked in and started towards Nagi's room. The door was opened but she still knocked since there were nurses around. She walked in when he heard him say come in. His eyes widened a little as he came in and stood by his bedside.

"Rima… what are you…" he shook his head and did his best to smile. "Hey how's it going?"

"Just fine." she replied coldly. "What about you? Where are your parents?"

"There at work." he replied. "And I'm fine."

"I see your not hooked to an IMV anymore." she replied looking at the bruise on his arm where the IMV had been.

"They took it out this morning." he said covering the bruise with his hand. "So what are you doing here."

"What you don't want me here." she snapped. "Fine I'll leave then." she turned around to leave but she felt his hand grab her wrist. She looked down at him. His eyes were so wide and for a minuite she saw fear in his eyes.

"Please." he whispered. "Please I won't say anything just stay."

"Nagi." she said bending down. She didn't know what came over her but she longed to be closer. She brushed her lips against his. His eyes widened and he almost pulled back but Rima closed the distance and kissed him. His kiss was sweet and gentle and… warm. Even though his hand was cold and she could tell the rest of him was too his lips weren't. She pulled back and opened her eyes. He looked shocked and confused.

"Nagi." she said turning away. "Sorry I just remembered I have to Amu with something bye." she ran out of his room ignoring the nurse who told her to quite running. She ran and she ran not knowing where her feet was taking her but she ran as if there was nothing else to do.

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok sorry it's short I know I've reached a writers block. So what I'm doing is going through Nagihiko and Rima moments and taking notes on ideas. If you like this story and want to keep reading please, please, **PLEASE** send me some ideas I really need your guys help. I know how I want the ending I just need to get up there which is the hard part. So until I get enough for the next chapter please be patient. If you want you can read the beginning of my next story if so just go to game - Fragile Dreams look for a story called Aftermath. I promise I will work on this more than that one but until then I'm working on the story that I promised to a friend. Thank you for your patience and remember please send me some ideas. Thank you thank you thank you.


	8. Nagi's Illness will not be finished!

_Me: HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY long time no see, or type, or whatever. Anyways here is a preview of what the story is going to be. I wanted this story to be longer but due to some difficulties I can't make it anylonger. So this is a preview of what will happen in the end._

**Nagi was in the ER? Why? Rima looked around the waiting room except for them. It was empty and the lights were off, as it would be this late at night. Amu had called her saying that something had gone wrong and Nagi got worse and was in the ER preparing for surgery.

"Nagi…" Rima whispered. "Why?" Please be ok Nagi, please live. Tears slide down her face and dripped to the floor. She didn't realize it at first but she cared a lot for Nagi. More than she thought she should. She loved him. And she had hurt him deeply when she refused to talk about him, and when she ignored him… when she told him she didn't care about him. "Nagi, I'm so sorry."


	9. Nagi's Illness Rewritten

By the way I don't know if most of you figured this out or if I sent you emails but I'm not finishing this Nagi's Illness but I have rewritten it and it is finished and I've gotten some good reviews on it from people you like it. It's the same plot and all just rewritten and better so please check out the new version. I personally like the new one better than the old but for those of you who like the old I will not delete it and I'll keep it up so you can continue to re-read it if that's what you want. 


End file.
